clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 27
Mbox T&JK Wiki Hello, Can you do the Template:Mbox thingy in my wiki? Here's the link of the wiki: w:c:tomandjerrykidsshow --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 09:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Mbox T&JK Wiki Thanks! --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 09:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature image Yeah, but the signature I'm using looks to inappropriate for this wiki. How can I use one signature in one wiki while I can use another signature in another wiki? --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 10:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Uploads: It won't upload multiple photos. :/ Hello, Why can't the page upload multiple photos? Maybe you want to look at the difference in this: w:c:tomandjerrykidsshow:Special:MultipleUpload --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 10:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Parties Hello Penguin-Pal, We need to work together and check the parties pages (especially the trivias and galleries). I might need you in chat next time you are on to make sure the parties pages would be better. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 10:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your test wiki How did you notice? I was playing around with my user rights and didn't want to demote myself accidentally so I promoted you to bureaucrat. I was going to demote you afterwards but I didn't know that only the bureaucrat can demote themselves from bureaucrat. So, yes please demote yourself. 14:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Cursor First, I need you to make this transparent. Then I need you to give me the wikia.css code for changing a cursor on a wiki. I need the photo I linked to be the cursor in my wiki, instead of the normal arrow. Thanks in advance! RE: RE: cursor I dumped it on my wiki's wikia.css page and nothing happened. The image on my wiki is called Cursor.png. I don't have to change the word image to the image name or anything do I? And i still need you to make the image i linked transparent. Vic and CPCB When I was in chat earlier, Vic said that CPCB doesn't respond to his commands. You can see this in the Chat Logs. Do you know why this is? Please fix it! Spydar007 (Talk) 15:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hello: Should we delete File:484u58.png, File:Doodoodadoodado.png and File:34j4rn4y4nf.png? Thank you: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 19:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Pictures Those 3 images are from Ninja Penguins and they are about how TraGiggles yelled at him because of a problem that does not concern us. I have taken the liberty to delete them and close the blog, as it could potentially cause a flame war. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 19:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :All right. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Notice of awayness and inactivity Hi Penguin-Pal, I would like to let you know the following two things. #As stated in my notice, I will be inactive for a while due to problems with my internet. I will let you know as soon as it is fixed. Please alert all other admins and excuse me for now. #From this Thursday (4th July) I will be away until at least 11th July. Please excuse me during this period of time. I am urging my dad to get the internet fixed ASAP, and would like to aplogise for any inconvenience caused by this. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hi Penguin-Pal! Sorry to bother you! I was just wondering if there will be any chat mod openings in the near future so I could apply :) Thanks!, Bsyew Talk News 03:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi Penguin-Pal, What team are you on for the scare games? Mariocart25 05:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia.css problem (and Common.css) Hi, How do you color the users in Tom and Jerry Kids Show Wiki? I tried editing in Wikia.css & Common.css, but nothing happened! The users are: Founder: CartoonLover (color: #CCCCFF and weight: bold) Administrator: Me (color: the color of the bureaucrat's usernames in this wiki and weight: bold) Bot: T&JKBot (color: DarkGrey and weight: bold) --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 07:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (I'll substitute my signature soon.) RE:RE:Wikia.css problem (and Common.css) Everything worked fine. But the bot username is still not colored. :( --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 07:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (I'm currently editing my new signature.) RE:RE:RE:RE:Wikia.css problem (and Common.css) And it still doesn't work. :roll: -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 08:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (There's a problem with the timestamp) Join chat Hello Penguin-Pal, Join chat please. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 12:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Music Wiki Blogs Hi P-P, I have made two blogs on the Music Wiki. I want 'Welcome!' and 'Patrollers' in the 'Site News' section on the homepage. How do I add them? It would be helpful if you could log in and finish the coding off. I think it is wrong. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey P-P Sorry for my signature being so large. With that i just changed my signature. Plus i think this one looks better anyway :) TraGiggles talk to me here 16:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Help :P Hi Penguin-Pal, Im having Trouble on the CPC (Club Penguin Customs) Im trying to write something on a template you told me about :P Im having trouble on it :P Mariocart25 04:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Join chat Hello, Join chat to discuss few things. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 11:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Fourth of July Whether you celebrate it or not, happy 4th of July! Chat Penguin-Pal, I would appreciate it if you came to the chat for a moment of your time! Techman129 (talk) 04:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) User Rights With user rights, do they all need to be ticked. For example,on the music wiki, I am a bureaucrat, administrator, patroller, rollback and chat mod. Do they all need to be ticked, or just a few of them? Please provide me with a list of which rights need to be ticked for each user group. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) TheSitcomLover Hi P-P, Since like the middle of June. TheSitcomLover has been anonying users (incluing me) in PMs. Can you do something to with this guy? Mariocart25 03:31, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Please unlock Template:Moderators. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC)